Mother's Day Cake
by mspolapotter
Summary: A mother's day special.


Hi guys!

Sorry I've been gone quite a while. I just had to focus on my summer classes and while I could be writing in between classes, studying math doesn't really provide you with amazing inspiration.

So, here's a one-shot I wrote last night for Mother's day. Believe it or not, this was inspired by a Dora the Explorer episode, so kudos to my little sister for that.

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Mother's Day Cake_**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said in a hushed voice, poking him on the side.

"Mm?" he grunted in reply. His hair was standing up everywhere and he was rubbing his eyes. He reached out for his glasses, but Hermione promptly handed them to him. "'Mione it's six in the morning. On _Sunday_."

"Oh, shut up, it's mother's day," she said, casting _Lumos_ to fill the room with bright light and give Harry no choice but to wake up. "Now, get up before Mum does."

Harry lazily stood up and followed an already perky Hermione down to the kitchen, passing her parents' room with great caution.

The Grangers always invited Ron and Harry over for dinners (which usually turned into sleepovers; they both decided to keep some of their clothes in the house) on random weekends. Since Ron was on a business trip for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes overseas, Harry was the only one able to come.

Harry grabbed a mug and poured coffee in it. He took a few sips and instantly felt the warmth and energy wake up his half-asleep body.

"So, what are we making?" he asked, walking over to Hermione, who was preparing ingredients on the counter.

"Banana and Nutella breakfast cake," she replied. She dove under the sink and retrieved a large jar of Nutella. She then went over to the China cabinet and grabbed another jar stashed behind a hug platter.

"You have _Nutella,_" Harry began incredulously, "hidden all over your house?"

"Nope," Hermione replied, already measuring flour. She handed Harry another measuring cup and some sugar, and pointed to the recipe to indicate that he should start helping. "This stash is especially for Mum's cake."

They worked in silence for half an hour, measuring, mixing and trying make as little noise as possible. While waiting for the oven to heat up, Mr. Granger walked in on them and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Mr. Granger."

"Up early for mother's day, I see," he remarked. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Flowers I guess," Hermione replied dismissively. She was now pouring the batter in a cake pan.

"On it," Mr. Granger replied with a mock salute, then dove under the kitchen sink for garden shears.

While waiting for the cake, Harry and Hermione prepared the frosting.

"How long have you been doing this?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged. "I remember I've been helping Dad since I was six. It's sort of a family tradition."

"How did your dad find out about the recipe?" he asked.

"Before they got married, after Mum already introduced Dad to Gram and Grandad, they made the cake together for Gram," Hermione explained. "She told him to take note of everything, since soon enough he would be making it with their child."

Harry smiled. For some reason, he suddenly liked being here with Hermione. He started taking note of the ingredients, measurements, everything. He liked to think that he would soon make it for her.

When Mr. Granger finished picking flowers, the smell of banana cake was already wafting through the kitchen.

"Mm, that smells good," he said. "Better finish up. Your mum could wake up from the aroma itself."

Soon the cake was ready. Harry made his special breakfast of bacon and eggs (the eggs had something in them that he won't tell) and Hermione and Mr. Granger prepared the tray while waiting for the cake to cool down enough to be frosted.

Hermione frosted the cake and put it in its separate tray while the other breakfast tray was already laden beautifully.

Mr. Granger walked upstairs first, with a long-stemmed rose; Harry next with the breakfast tray; and Hermione brought up the rear with the Banana Nutella cake.

Mr. Granger whispered in his wife's ear to wake her up, and Harry and Hermione greeted her a happy mother's day while setting the tray in front of her.

"Harry helped make the cake," Hermione piped up.

"Did you, now?" Mrs. Granger said. "Come here."

Harry obliged and he was hugged tightly by her.

"_Thank you._"

Then Harry did something he'd never done before and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"Lily," Harry said in a hushed voice, slightly shaking the brown-haired girl who was asleep. "Lil, wake up."

"Hm?" Lily replied in a sleepy voice. "Daaaaddy," she said sternly, her voice still think with sleep, "what are you doing, waking me up at six in the morning on Sunday?"

"Today's mother's day," he whispered in her ear. Immediately, the girl opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Come on, we have to go quick."

The pair made the banana cake as quickly as possible, making sure they had the correct measurements. While the cake was baking, Harry made bacon and eggs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked after peeking in the oven for the hundredth time.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why did you decide to make this with me only now?"

"Oh, sweetie, you've got it all wrong," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I've been doing this with you since you were born. Before you could stand, I'd just let you watch in your high chair. You just don't remember."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you know this recipe up _here,_" he pointed to his head, "and right _here_," he pointed to her heart.

In half an hour, the cake was ready.

"Be careful, Daddy," Lily whispered as they made their way upstairs.

"I will, sweetie," Harry replied, deftly balancing the heavy tray in his hands. "Now, why don't you go inside and kiss Mummy good morning?"

Lily happily obliged and stepped up to the bed. She gave her mum a peck on the cheek.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. Her brown eyes met green and for a moment she wasn't sure if she was looking in Harry's or Lily's eyes.

But the tiny voice that greeted her "happy mother's day" gave it away.

"Is it?" she said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Harry set the tray in front of her.

"Happy mother's day to the world's best wife, friend, and of course, mother," Harry greeted, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you love," she replied. "You taste like Nutella. You've been sneaking some frosting, haven't you?"

"Come on, just eat."

Hermione looked at her beautiful family and got an idea of what her mother sees every morning on mother's day.

"Banana Nutella cake," she sighed happily. "Just like Dad and I used to make."

* * *

So, there! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please do click the lovely new review button below.

Happy mother's day to everyone's mums! :D


End file.
